Love in piece's ( BTS fan fiction)
by Vmonie Swag
Summary: 18 year old Kate is a cold girl all because of one person. But she one day turns into something unbelievable. She discovers the world of vampires and finds that she likes four of the vampires out of a group called BTS. She is tied with love but also the problems of being a vampire. Can she learn to live that life? Can she find love once again for the second time?
1. chapter 1

Chapter one

At that moment all I could feel is the water splashing around me the people shouting my name. I touched the end of the pool and swam back to the starting point. My heart racing with every little bit closer to the end. As I touched the starting point I popped my head out the water lifting my googles over my head.

"You did it kate you beat your time by two minutes" shouted my swim coach. I smiled as my whole swim team shouted my name congruadulating me. I looked over to the other part of the pool and my smile fadded as I saw my ex boyfriend kissing his new girlfriend but why should I care anymore he is a playboy nothing more. I have to addmit i have a little feeling for him still but not much I looked away.

He is the reason I am who I am he changed me. That day he broke up with me after two years of dating and being childhood friends it changed my whole life. I went from a very happy bubbly girl to a cruel and mean bitch I pushed away all the people who loved me, my friends, my family. The only thing that makes me happy is swimming.

When I swim I feel alive when the water hits me it's like i'm in my own world. I hopped out the pool and grabbed my clothes and headed to the showers. After taking a quick shower I put on my clothes and walked out to see my one and only friend Rose. " Hey gurl hurry up we need to get to class" I hurried up with my walking pace, I was always a fast walker I don't know why I guess it runs in the family.

I grabbed Rose's arm as we walked to our math class. In the corner of my eye I saw someone that someone is Jungkook my ex. He always had that cold glare that you can't ignore. He looked at me but I just looked away and kept walking. Rose and I walked down the hallway when Rose said " i heared that there is a new boy today and he is really handsome and cute" she said it with a like squeak in her voice. "cool" I said blankly I really did not care. We made it to Mr. walkers math class and sat down in our seats.

"Good morning class before we start today we have a new student can you please introduce yourself" with that a boy entered the room he was handsome he had muscules too his skin was pale and he had a differnt kind of look in his eye.

All the girls started whispering to eachother but he just looked cold he had that same stare as Jungkook. I would be a lie if I said he was not attractive cause he is like really attractive. He kinda pulled me in with his stare like he was controlling me I could not stop myself from looking away it was like my body was a remote controlled.

He then smirked but what for I looked around the class room to all the girls and they where under the same trance I was looking at him and could not stop. All the guys where busy with whatever they were doing when the boy spoke. " Hello my name is Park jimin" he said with a annoyed tone. " ok jimin you can go sit by Kate, Kate can you please raise your hand" I raised my hand and jimin's smirk grew wider.

All the girls were giving me death glares. He walked over to the seat next to me. I did not know how to react so I just stayed quiet. He came and sat next to me and whispered " hi cutie" I blushed at his words he still kept that evil smirk on his face. " u-ummmm i'm not as easy as I look so don't play with me" I warned him. " we will see cutie we will see" he whispered before the lesson started.


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two

Mr.walker started the lesson so I took out my math notebook and started writing the notes he was writing on the board. 10x54.6b= I kept writing but I felt someone stareing at me. I looked over too my left and saw Jimin looking at me then I looked across the room and saw Jungkook looking at me. I just rolled my eyes and kept on with my work.

Jungkook's pov

I saw kate and JIMIN sitting together in class. Why is jimin here he should stay away he can't controll hiself. The reason I broke up with Kate was because I can't controll myself. I still love Kate but she will never forgive me and I can't tell her why I broke up with her. Well one reason was because I can't controll myself and the other was because her brother forced me too but still she can't know.

She changed after I left her and it breaks my heart seeing her like that. She is not my cute bubbly Kate anymore she is emtionless and cruel.I know she won't belive me but I still love her with all my heart and she will be mine again some day.

Kate pov

The bell rang saying it was break time I packed up my stuff and put it in my purse well Jimin just looked at my every move with that stare of his. " Why are you looking at me there are many beautiful girls here i'm ugly af so leave me alone I don't like to play with playboys" I yelled at him.

He did not move one bit but started to talk " who said I was a playboy sweetheart" I kept quite but looked at him. " you know you are just my type fiesty and likes to talk back" he said with a smirk I once again had nothing to say. "Well cutie I am going " he said as he got up walked really close to me and KISSED ME ON MY CHEEK. " talk to you later cutie" he whispered and walked away. I stood in my spot in complete shock thinking that what he just did, did not happen.

Jimin pov

haha she is cute I see what jungkook was talking about when he mentions her. He is right too I can't control myself when i'm around her she has that sent that you can't get out of your mind. And she is just as beautiful as Jin too. She is different from many humans I have seen before that's what attracts me too her. Just wait one day she will be mine and only mine.

 **Time skip**

Kate pov

I walked into my house and layed down onto the couch wow i'm tired. I looked around I guess oppa is not home yet. I walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the stove.

Dear princess

I will not be home till the morning, so please sleep well and don't go to bed to late you have school. Also there is some food in the oven all you have to do is put it in a bowl. Remember too shower and do your homework.

love

jin oppa xoxoxo

of course my brother would always do this he was a doctor and he sometimes had to work overnight shifts. This was nothing new to me I grabbed a bowl out the cupboard and poured the food in the bowl. I sat in the living room and watched dramas.

A hour later

I got tired of dramas and decided to do my homework I pulled out the work out of my bag and set it on the table.

Another hour later

I finally finished my homework and put it back in my bag. After that I went upstairs and got ready to take a shower. I picked out my pjs and went to the bathroom.

After taking a quick shower I got ready for bed and layed down but I thought I felt something watching me. Maybe i'm just tired I thought and shook it off and went to sleep.

Jimin pov

Dang she is so beatiful when she sleeps I thought well I sit next to her on her bed I brushed a piece of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead well stroking her hair and playing with it. I really need to contain myself but how much longer can I before I do something to her.

Jin would kill me if I turned her into one of us. Jin is very protective over her because he is one of us and she is not and he wants it to stay that way. But then again each one of use needs to find a mate before the lunar eclipse falls and that is in two months. Finally done with my thinking I said " goodnight my beautiful princess" and disapeared into the thin air.


	3. Chapter three

Chapter three

" we need to find a mate boys before the lunar eclispe" rm said as he looked at all the boys for answers. " I found one already" yelled j hope. " who is she vampire or human" he asked again. " her name is jennie and she is a vampire" the boy said with a proud face. " what about you rapmonster" j hope asked. " I found a vampire her name is lisa" everyone cheered for the two boys " and you jin" asked rapmonster " ummmm well I found a human and she is a nurse at the hosptile I work at her name is Grace" everyone nodded with his aconplisment.

" what about y'all suga, v, jungkook and jimin" asked jin.

" no one " suga and v said both together. "and you jimin and jungkook" asked rapmonster. " I have someone in mind" the boys said together "WHO" everyone yelled. "kate" they both said in a whisper. Jin's eye's grew wide and he started to yell " NO YOU BOTH ALREADY KNOW THE ANSWER IS A NO" his voice made the boys jump. " she is the first girl I have feelings for in 300 years why can't I have her hyung"jungkook said back.

Jimin stared at him before speaking " remember jin 400 years ago when I loved a girl but she died before I could make her a vampire" jimin said sadly. "yes" jin said in a whisper.

" Kate reminds me of her but Kate has one thing that girl did not Kate has my love from the start ever since her birth I fell in love with her when it was her first minute in life. I have waited for 18 years hyung 18 YEARS do you know how long that is to me." " I understand chimchim but she is my only sibling and I want her life to be normal so you have no idea how my situation has been here. So please think about me here and understand and find someone else to love" jin said in a whisper.Jimin and Jungkook vanished in the thin air the rest of Bts sighed.

Jungkook pov

I never knew that about Jimin I knew that he liked her but I thought it was like sibling love not more than that. Hearing his story made me notice would I ever have a chance with a girl like her again. I should have never ever let her go well I had a chance. Before I could cry I went to the beach. I sat in the sand crying softly.

Jimin pov

It is true I loved Kate since her birth and no one can change that for me. But I know that jungkook wants her too and that gives me less a chance which means I have to step up my game. But I have loved her since a baby and I should be her partner the one that gives her our life, that's always by her side, to make a family. But my chance is on a thread here and I could lose it at any point.

I need to make her fall for me but how my love power is usless on her, but it works on every girl in this world but not her. I need to show her she can trust me and that I can protect her.

Jins pov

Yes my little sister is popular with getting boys attention but she does not know how much danger she is in right now. There are many wolfs and vampires in that school that she does not know about. She is on every boys list as number one for there prey. She needs to stay safe that's why I sent Jimin to go to school with her to be by her side to protect her but not to fall in love with her.

I know that both Jimin and Jungkook love her and want her to themselves but I am not going to let that happen. She is my only sibling and I want her to have a normal life of loving someone marrying them having a family and dying. Not to live like a vampire and put herself in danger along with the whole vampire community.

 **Meanwhile**

"hyung any updates on the girl" a male voice said on the other line of the phone. " she goes to xxxx highschool, her brother is a vampire, she has a protecter named Jimin picked for her, and that is all I know right now" the male said. " alright Mark good job keep it going i'm working on a plan at this second I will make her me and that is final" he said in like a whisper though the phone. " ok Jaebum keep up with the plan I will get more information"

Mark hung up the phone.


End file.
